Moment
by Songarri0125
Summary: Just a short Shadow x Sally fanfic I thought of. After spending so much time with Sally, Shadow has finally decided to admit his feelings to her. Will it work out for him-find out! I also claim no ownership over any Sonic Characters.


The stars shone brightly as me and my beloved stood on the opposite side of the mirrors. I tried my best not to be subdued by her beauty, but it was truly tempting. Her dark brown fur and auburn hair remained hidden in the shadows, but her turquoise eyes continued to blaze lovingly and full of life. It had already been half a year since the defeat of my tyrant father, Black Doom, and life has gotten better for me than I could remember. I've been accepted in the Mobian committee. Nobody looks down on me with fear or malice. I'm no longer considered a weapon of destruction, but a living person-"hedgehog", to be precise. For the first time, in a very long time, I feel...happy; I guess what Sonic told me was true: _Learn to enjoy life a bit._

A lot of things has happended to me these past months, but out of all of those moments, only one truly meant something to be:Sally Alicia Acorn. She is the princess of Metropolis, second in command of the freedom fighters, an example of great leadership, and someone who's become very special to me; she is my other-half-my beloved. During those six months, our relationship has gotten stronger with each passing day. Granted, there were some problems in the past, but we managed to get past them. After Black Doom was defeated and I found myself in the hospital I was shocked to see her sitting beside me, and treating my wounds. It was there that we confessed our love to one another and our relation truly began. As soon as I was allowed to leave the hospital I confronted her and asked her if she would be willing to come live with me, to which she agreed to do so; I later found out that her family had given her permission.

Three months later, we're both living here on ARK, the space colony where I was created. We both enjoy living her and I'm happy to be able to give her a tour of my home. She was given her own room to sleep in, though I wouldn't have mind if we were to share one. We would receive contact from the rest back on Mobius from time-to-time and sometimes we would even pay them a visit. I also have to give Sally credit-her knowledge in this form of machinery has restored the ARK back to its former glory. As the months pass, I began to realize something of great importance: Sally has been by my side for a very long time. There were times that she considered me as prideful, but she still managed to see the good side of me when very few could not. She has done all she could to make me enjoy life, so now it's my turn. That is why today is going to be something very special-something we both will never forget.

"Shadow." Sally called my name.

I looked directly at her.

"Is there a particular reason you brought me here?"

I turned my head away to hide the fact that I was blushing; I didn't allow anyone, not even Sally, to see me blush. She smiled because she knew I was.

"It must be something serious if you're blushing like that," She chuckled. "You're as red as a cherry."

_Dammit. _Shadow thought. Shadow managed to regain his composure before turning his attention back toward Sally. He inhaled a small amount of air and made eye contact with her. _Here goes nothing._

"Sally," Shadow spoke calmly while placing his hands on top of hers. " There is something I wish to speak to you about..."

I wasn't excepting the compliments he showered me with when he told me how precious I made his life be. I wasn't expecting the love he showed me when I gazed into his crimson-red pupils and I saw nothing but affection. And I wasn't expecting the secret he was hiding from me until he bent down unto his right knee and held out a golden ring with a sapphire diamond on top of it. I was beyond shocked as I looked back at him and saw his eyes blaze with life.

"Sally Acorn," Shadow began. "I have grown to a point in which I cannot bear to live without you! You've have become my heart, my mind, my soul-you've become everything to me. You have treated me as if I were a living person instead of a monster, and had cared for me as if I was your very treasure. In short-I love you!

"I now ask you, not as a favor or request, but as a question I hope you answer "yes" to. I wish to spend my remaining days with you, and I can't imagine anyone else I would want to spend it with."

"Shadow..." It was barely a whisper; I felt so emotional right now that I could burst from sheer delight.

"So I'm begging you," Shadow spoke with desperation clearly audible in his voice. "Sally Alicia Acorn: Will you be my future bride, wife, and more?"

Before I could even answer, I felt myself lung forward into his white, furry, chest as my arms wrapped around his neck. Tears rolled down my face as a mixture of emotions, that I have not felt in a very long time, burst from my heart. I suddenly felt the touch of his soft, spotless, gloves brush against my head and found my eyes gazing back into his. A smile hung from his muzzle and his gaze remained focus on me; I couldn't help, but smile back at him.

"So, what's your answer?" he said calmly, but with a hint of nervousness.

I decided to give him his answer. I wasn't a "yes" or "no"-instead, it was a surprise kiss that I wish could last a lifetime. As we sat there on the metal floor, I thought back to how we used to act like toward each other- we would argue with each other, ignore each other, and sometimes fight with each other. Ironic that we would end up like this. Right now, I didn't really care about the past, all I cared about was the moment; and that was being here- wrapped in the arms of my future husband, Shadow the Hedgehog Acorn.


End file.
